One Christmas Evening
by Daenerys Snow
Summary: [MODERN DAYS] What happens when Jon and Daenerys find each other on a Christmas evening. (Rated M)


This story will be short (Only 2 chapters) and yet juicy!

I do not own any of the characters. The world of Game of Thrones (A Song of Ice and Fire) and its characters all belong to George R. R. Martin.

Enjoy! :)

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Snowflakes were falling sparingly and gently from the sky on this cold and lonely night of Christmas.

Daenerys Targaryen was sitting by the fireplace, lost in her thoughts. She had wrapped her arms around her legs and was staring at the flames dancing in the fire. As it often happened, memories from the past came back to her head. She thought of her mother Rhaella who died after giving birth to her… She thought of her father Aerys who lost his mind after his wife's passing and he was now locked in a mental home… She thought of her older brother Rhaegar who had been murdered for a woman… And finally she thought of her first and big love Drogo who died from poison.

The young woman wondered if maybe she was cursed. Why did all these things happen to her ? And on top of that, she had been forced to live with her other older brother Viserys who never missed an opportunity to abuse her physically and mentally.

Dany, as she prefered people to call her that way, let out a deep sigh and tried to enjoy her time alone in the house. That didn't happen very often after all. Viserys, who was unemployed, was home almost every single day. She tried her hard to remove these thoughts from her mind but it was not easy. Her life was full of sadness. Of course there was Daario, her boyfriend. The guy every girl at school wanted to be with. Surprisingly, Dany wasn't impressed by him at all. He was handsome indeed, and was very good in bed also, but he was boring her most of the time. He was unable to spend a whole day without praising himself and his arrogance annoyed Dany more than anything else. She didn't find it cute and it reminded her of Viserys. Viserys hated Daario by the way. Dany let out a small breathless laugh. Her brother hated every man who approached her. Except those who had lots of money. And this is how she met the person who became later her true love.

(FLASHBACK)

 _"Khal Drogo is the son of a Spanish business man who owns a big oil company !"_ Viserys told her, looking extremely excited. "And guess what, he likes you !"

Dany didn't reacted to these words. She didn't understand what her brother expected from her. She wasn't attracted to that Khal Drogo guy at all, not even a bit. Yes, he was the son of a billionaire but he was behaving like a savage. Viserys got mad at her for being so silent.

 _"Don't you get it ?"_ He screamed. _"We are going to get rich again !"_

 _"How_ _comes_ _?"_ Dany dared to ask, frowning.

 _"You are going to date him and do everything in your power to become his wife once you're legal. That way we will inherit his money."_ Viserys stared at her with big eyes. He almost looked mad, with a smirk on his face.

 _"No !"_ Dany replied, horrified by the idea. She took a few steps back.

That response angered her brother and he slapped her on the face. A slap that almost made her fall against the floor. Her face twisted from the pain. Tears came fast. Viserys stepped forward and grabbed her by the throat, squeezing as hard as he could.

 _"You killed our mother and at the same time you sent our father to a mental home. I give you the opportunity to make things right and all you have to say is 'No' ? You little slut !"_ Viserys yelled and Dany, who was still suffocating, tried her hard to break free from her brother's hands. _"I want to hear you saying you're going to seduce that Khal Drogo guy and you're going to do everything to marry him once you're 18 !"_

Dany was incapable of saying a word. She felt life coming out of her slowly as Viserys continued to strangle her. Maybe it was for the better, she thought. Maybe she had to die after all. Her life was a mess anyway. So she stopped fighting and let her brother strangle her. But her giving up had the opposite effect. Seeing her letting go like that only made Viserys wanting to release her. He then threw her against the living room closet as hard as he could and glasses fell on the floor. Pieces of glass hit Dany on her face and arms.

 _"My dear sweet little sister."_ Viserys finally said quietly as Dany began to cry. She wished she was dead already. _"It's because of you that we've lost our parents. And we've spent all their savings already. We have nothing. Don't you want to repear the damages you've done ? And I'm not talking about the glasses !"_

Dany continued to breathe hard and loud, tears falling on her cheeks. She stared at her brother, looking desperate. Viserys would always talk about their parents' fate, Every single day. And every single day he would blame her for that and she suffered tremendously because of it. So yes, of course she was going to seduce Khal Drogo.

 _"I will… I will seduce… seduce Khal…"_ She tried to say, still breathing loudly. _"I will seduce Khal Drogo and I will do everything to… to marry him once I'm legal."_

And that's what she did. And while she was trying to seduce Khal, she surprisingly fell in love with him. She liked the fact that he was so protective of her against her brother. One day Khal even hit Viserys in the face as her brother tried to abuse her once more. Viserys hated Khal ever since. But he couldn't say anything as he still needed him for his money.

Dany was very happy with Khal. He was a savage at first but she thought him to be a sweet and romantic boyfriend. They were in love. She even let him take her maidenhood.

Unfortunately every good thing has an end. And one day one of Khal's father numerous ennemies poisoned Drogo at a business party. He died at the hospital. Dany and Viserys were both devastated but not for the same reasons. Dany lost her great love and Viserys lost the opportunity to be rich for the rest of his life.

(END OF FLASHBACK)

Daenerys sighted and couldn't help crying as she continued to stare at the fire. Earlier that day, Viserys had told her that he was going to go dinner at his friend's house for Christmas. "I might even get you a surprise tonight." He had told her, smiling viciously, as he was leaving the house. Dany had felt nervous and anxious ever since. She was wondering what sick plan her brother had in mind.

She was soon going to find out as she heard voices behind the main door of the house. She felt her stomach contracting. Her brother always made her feel that way when he was planning a "surprise" for her. She got off the couch and quickly reached the stairs, ready to flee. As she was walking up the stairs, she heard her brother's noisy voice calling her :

\- DAENERYS ! - He yelled. He sounded happy.

Dany stopped before she was able to reach the top of the stairs.

\- Where are you going ? Come greet our guest.

The young girl finally turned and frowned. Viserys was at the door and he looked just as excited as a kid ready to open his Christmas gifts. Next to him was standing a tall and strong man. The man must have been forty or more. Certainly not less.

Dany stepped back and walked down the stairs. As she was approaching the two men, she noticed that the man had dark short blond hair with grey reflections here and there. His square jaw and his cheeks were covered by a thick beard. His eyes were blue and green at the same time. And he was wearing a suit. He looked calmed and wise.

\- Little sister, may I introduce you to Jorah Mormont. - Viserys said, smiling wickedly. - Mormont, this is my sister Daenerys. The one I talked to you about.

\- Nice to meet you, miss. - Jorah took her hand and kissed it, bowing slightly.

Dany was unable to say anything. She just felt tears coming to her eyes.

\- Let's move to the living room now, shall we ? - Viserys said.

So they entered the living room. Jorah, who kept staring at the young girl with bright eyes, sat on one of the couches and Viserys forced Dany to sit on the couch in front of Jorah. Then he disappeared into the kitchen. He came back later with a tray. Three glasses and a bottle of champagne were set on it. Viserys poured champagne into the three glasses and then raised his own glass.

\- Merry Christmas ! May this evening be ever in your favor. - Viserys said, grinning.

Dany drank as fast as she could. She felt uncomfortable and anxious. She was waiting for her brother to let them know what he had in mind.

\- So what do you think, Jorah ? - Viserys said. And he sat on the couch next to Dany.

\- She looks even more lovely than I thought. - Jorah said, smiling gently at the Targaryen girl.

Dany didn't smile him back. She just poured some more champagne into her glass.

\- You see, little sister, Jorah is a brillant business man… And he's a widow. - Her brother explained, faking a sad face. - I told him that I had a lovely young sister who had lost her fiancé aswell. I thought you two could become friends…

Daenerys gave her brother the side-eye. Friends, he said ? It was obvious that Viserys hoped they became more than friends. Did he also say a business man ? That Jorah Mormont man was probably rich. She looked down on him and noticed a bright gold watch on his wrist. She suddenly felt anger coming into her.

\- How old are you, Sir ? - She asked after some time.

\- I'm 50, miss Daenerys. - Jorah calmly replied.

She then turned to face her brother.

\- And you would want me to become the fiancé of a 50 year old man that I don't even know, is that right ?

\- Don't be silly. - Viserys chuckled, but it sounded more like a grunt. - I didn't talk about you becoming his fiancé. I said you two could be friends.

\- Yeah, of course. Just friends… - Dany rolled her eyes. She felt more and more angry.

\- And how dare you speaking to me that way, anyway ?

Dany knew that her brother had a hard time controlling himself. She knew he wanted to slap her right this minute. He fake smiled at Jorah and took Dany's arm, forcing her to stand up.

\- Jorah, will you please excuse us for a moment ? - Viserys asked.

\- Well I… Yeah, sure. I mean, go ahead. - Jorah replied, looking confused.

Viserys dragged his sister into the kitchen. He then tackled her against the wall of the kitchen.

\- You little whore, who do you think you are, speaking to me that way ? - He growled, squeezing her arm. - Jorah is rich. Very rich. I think you know what it means !

He was squeezing her arm so hard that Dany was sure he was going to leave bruises on her arm. She was shaking hard. Not because she was afraid, but because she was furious.

\- I am not interested. - She said. - You know damn well I'm already seeing someone !

Viserys laughed and squeezed her arm even harder. She moaned from the pain.

\- You're not talking about that arrogant scumbag you call Daario Naharis, are you ? If someone must fuck you, then I'd rather it be someone rich who's going to help us get out of this misery, than this idiot who doesn't even have a dime ! You fucking slut !

He let go of her arm and tried to slap her but this time she was faster and she lowered her head.

\- If I were you, I wouldn't leave bruises on my face ! - She screamed. She didn't care if the old man was hearing them. - You wouldn't want your rich friend to hear us and changed his mind, would you ? And anyway, I'm not agreeing with this. He is way too old for me !

\- Khal Drogo was much older too, remember ? - Viserys whispered, still angry. - Drogo was 30, Jorah is 50 and you're 16 ! What difference does that make ? What matters is our family's future ! So you're going to go to the fucking living room and you're going to seduce him ! It's what you do best, isn't it ? You're going to make sure he marries you once you're legal. Understand ?

This time, it was Dany who slapped him on the face. Hard. She slapped him so hard he almost fell. He stroked his cheek, looking shocked. Dany left the kitchen before he could slap her back and stormed out of the house.

Once she was outside, she started running as fast as she could. She didn't care that it was Winter and that therefore it was cold outside. Her vision was blurred by the tears and as she was crossing the street, she heard the horn of a truck that was coming straight to her. The truck almost ran over her if it wasn't for someone who came out of nowhere, pushing her forwards. They both fell on the floor, across the street.

\- Are you completely insane ? - Her savior yelled.

She was still laying on the floor and the truck had continued rolling and was now disappearing. Daenerys was still alive. She was breathing fast and hard. She turned to face her savior and looked shocked at what she was seeing.

\- Jon ?

* * *

 **Next chapter** : Jon and Daenerys spent Christmas together. I will also include other characters!

Make sure to let me know what you think about this fanfiction so far in the reviews


End file.
